Alors que tout était fini
by Willia
Summary: Après les événements de Children of the earth, Jack et Gwen tentent de s'en remettre... Et si oublier tout ça n'est pas facile pour Gwen, cela l'est probablement encore moins pour son patron. (PAS centré sur du Janto)


Bonjour à vous !

Voici donc un petit texte post-Children of the earth (saison 3), qui est autant une fiction qu'un exercice de style… C'est la raison pour laquelle j'attends beaucoup de vos reviews, il me faut des critiques efficaces si le cœur vous en dit.

See you.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alors que tout était fini, alors qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, Jack et Gwen allèrent chez elle. Rhys était déjà là, la peau cireuse et les yeux rougis. Il les laissa entrer sans un mot, et puis s'enferma dans la chambre. Gwen ne chercha pas à le rejoindre. Elle marmonna un « je vais prendre une douche », et Jack grogna son approbation.

Gwen se débarrassa de sa veste en cuir et de son chemisier, puis de son jean. Son miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sa peau était pâle et étrangement terne, ses yeux sans vie et son visage comme inerte. Il n'y avait pas une seule larme qui brillait dans ses yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle voulait pourtant pleurer.

Ses sous-vêtements enlevés, elle entra dans la petite cabine douche et alluma l'eau. Elle était glacée, mais elle la brûlait et la piquait comme milles aiguilles. Elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. A la place elle se laissa glisser tout au fond de la cabine, contre le sol en plastique, et se recroquevilla là. Son front contre ses genoux et ses mains crispées autour de ses mollets, elle laissa l'eau la brûler et la piquer des heures durant. Parfois, son enfant tapait contre son ventre, comme s'il protestait. Gwen s'excusait sans un mot. Elle finit par pleurer. En silence. Comme si elle se forçait.

Ce n'est que quand elle se releva et qu'elle voulut éteindre l'eau que ses épaules se mirent à trembler. Elle plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche, laissant échapper un glapissement, avant d'augmenter la pression de l'eau. Ainsi c'était mieux. Ainsi, personne ne pourrait entendre ses plaintes. Elle passa quelques minutes, quelques heures dans cette posture, debout, le front contre le mur, la respiration hachée et les muscles incontrôlables. Elle planta ses ongles dans ses paumes avec une telle force qu'elle crut un instant qu'elle s'était fait saigner.

Enfin elle sortit de la douche, ses doigts ramollis par l'eau, et passa sa main sur le miroir embué. Sa peau était moins pâle, au moins. Sans réfléchir elle enfila des habits de rechange qui se trouvaient là, puis se saisit de son mascara. Elle pouvait au moins faire ça. Sauver les apparences.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa salle de bains, il était presque l'aube. Elle attacha ses cheveux encore humides avec une pince, à la va-vite, et se dirigea vers le salon en comptant ses pas. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. L'appartement était trop petit. Il allait falloir déménager, quand elle accoucherait. Ils allaient peut-être en profiter pour changer de lit, après tout. Elle attrapa une tasse dans le meuble, puis commença à faire du café. L'arôme avait quelque chose de dérangeant. C'était trop fort.

Elle prit sa tasse pleine de café fumant. Un, deux, trois. Dans le canapé, il y avait Jack. Il n'était même pas couché ni quoi que ce soit, il était juste là, assis, les coudes sur les genoux. Sa veste était encore sur ses épaules. Il tournait entre ses doigts un petit objet que Gwen ne pouvait pas voir.

Elle s'assit lentement à côté de lui, prenant le temps de lisser son pantalon. Jack ne la remarqua pas tout de suite. Elle lui tendit sa tasse qu'il refusa d'un coup de tête, sans la regarder. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'en voulait pas non plus, et la posa sur la table basse.

- Qu'est-ce que…

La voix de Gwen était étrange. Rauque, malhabile. Comme si elle parlait pour la première fois. Elle lutta contre la boule qui grossissait dans sa gorge et déformait sa voix, déglutit et prit une inspiration.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle indiqua de la main ce que Jack tenait. Elle crut qu'il n'allait pas répondre, mais il le fit pourtant après quelques minutes, sans la regarder :

- Un transpondeur.

Sa voix à lui avait le même timbre que d'habitude, mais pourtant elle vacillait très légèrement en fin de phrase.

L'objet qu'il tenait était une bague en un métal étrange, un peu rose, qui sertissait une pierre verte ni polie, ni taillée. La pierre émettait une sorte de lumière sourde et dorée, qui aurait pu passer pour un reflet mais qui pourtant émanait bien du caillou lui-même.

- On me l'a offert il y a des années, un type qui vivra au cinquante-troisième siècle.

- A quoi il sert ? demanda Gwen d'une voix faible.

- On m'a dit qu'on avait enfermé le pouvoir du vortex du temps dedans. Pas tout bien sûr, mais une partie aurait été isolée dans cette pierre.

Il continuait de faire tourner la bague entre ses doigts, comme si elle allait lui apporter une réponse.

- Ça a un énorme potentiel, pas vrai ? interrogea Gwen en tentant d'obtenir le regard de Jack – c'est ce dont elle avait besoin, en cet instant.

- Le vortex du temps… Est ce qui m'a rendu immortel. Cette pierre, Gwen, et ce qu'elle renferme, représente, dirons-nous, un… Antidote à mon état.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui.

Il releva enfin la tête vers elle, et la regarda au fond des yeux. Il la regarda comme lorsqu'elle croyait qu'elle lui plaisait, comme lorsqu'il tentait sa chance ou qu'ils communiquaient par de simples coups d'œil. Ces moments paraissaient bien loin.

- Si je brise cette pierre non seulement je redeviens mortel, expliqua Jack calmement, mais je meurs sur-le-champ.

- Jack… fit Gwen douloureusement, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Peut-être que ce serait mieux.

Il rompit le contact visuel et se replongea dans la contemplation de la pierre.

Gwen voulait aider. _Gwen voulait aider._ Les mots avaient toujours été son fort. Depuis son plus jeune âge, lorsqu'il y avait un conflit, c'était toujours elle qui y mettait un terme en parlant. Mais aujourd'hui, rien ne venait. Pas un seul mot n'arrivait à son esprit. Elle ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer.

- Jack, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis…

- Je n'ai jamais été plus lucide. Je n'ai jamais été plus réfléchi et posé. Je n'ai jamais eu de choix plus évident à faire.

Gwen mit un moment à réaliser que Jack pleurait. Sa manière de pleurer était beaucoup plus discrète, elle n'était pas toute en larmes ou toute en sanglot. Son visage se tordait juste, comme s'il essayait de museler quelque chose de particulièrement douloureux, et ses yeux devenaient brillants. Brillants et beaux.

- J'étais prêt à sacrifier tous les enfants du monde pour qu'ils me rendent Ianto. Et j'ai fini par sacrifier mon petit-fils pour ces mêmes enfants. Je ne sais pas qui est le pire monstre là-dedans.

Il soupira, puis prit une inspiration irrégulière. Ses traits reprirent leur aspect habituel.

- Alors c'est pour ça que je me dis… Des fois, dans ce genre de moment… Je m'assois, je contemple ce que j'ai fait. C'est moche. Je sors cette bague de ma poche, et je regarde l'éclat du transpondeur. Je me demande si aujourd'hui c'est mon jour, et à chaque fois la réponse que je me donne est non. Ce n'est jamais mon jour. Des gens ont besoin de moi.

- Aujourd'hui n'est pas plus ton jour que ces jours-là, affirma Gwen entre le calme et la compassion qu'elle ressentait pour Jack.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y a des gens qui ont besoin de moi ? demanda-t-il avec hargne.

Il releva une fois de plus la tête, et accrocha un bref instant son regard au sien. Puis il se détourna très vite, sentant ses émotions s'échapper.

- Ne sois pas stupide. Plus personne n'a besoin de moi ici. J'ai perdu Ianto. J'ai perdu Steven, et ma fille par la même occasion.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute… Tu as fait de ton mieux, lui répondit Gwen sans même tenter de retenir ses larmes, qui coulaient à présent sur ses joues et étalaient le mascara fraichement appliqué sur ses pommettes.

- Il y a toujours moyen de faire mieux ! répondit Jack avec une telle ferveur qu'il le cria presque. Il y a toujours moyen de faire mieux, répéta-t-il plus doucement en détachant ses mots. Dis-moi pourquoi je ne devrais pas me blâmer.

- Jack, tu ne comprends pas… On a une vie dangereuse. Tout le monde autour de nous est en danger par notre faute. Ce n'est pas juste toi, ni…

Le reste se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle renonça à finir sa phrase.

- Ianto savait à quoi il s'engageait, c'est vrai. Mais les autres ? Peux-tu me dire ce que Steven avait à voir là-dedans ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a demandé, ce gamin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Sa seule faute est d'être mon petit-fils, un point de pression sur moi. Sa seule faute a été que j'ai voulu le mettre à l'abri… Et je l'ai tué. Je savais ce que je faisais, tu sais. J'ai calculé très froidement ce qui était plus important, mon petit-fils ou les autres. J'ai choisi les autres.

- Tu n'as rien choisi du tout, Jack. Ce n'était pas un choix. Pas vraiment. Si tu avais pris une autre décision, un dixième des parents de ce monde pleureraient leurs enfants en ce moment.

- Tu es donc en train de me dire que ce que j'ai fait est bien ? demanda Jack avec colère. Comptes-tu me décerner une médaille pour service rendu à l'humanité ? Je m'en souviendrai la prochaine fois que j'assassine un membre de ma famille, je m'en souviendrai et je viendrai réclamer ma récompense ! Y aura-t-il une fanfare ? Verrais-je des photos de Steven barrées d'une croix, tenues par des gens scandant mon nom ? Penses-tu que ma popularité va augmenter ?

Il avait dit tout ça très vite, en regardant le mur comme s'il l'avait insulté, comme l'on crache du venin. Et Gwen le sentait comme du venin. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant, essuya ses joues, puis passa ses bras autour des épaules de Jack. Il se laissa aller contre elle.

- Ce monde me dégoûte, murmura-t-il.

- Je sais, répondit-elle dans son oreille.

- Rien n'est juste.

- Je sais.

- Je veux juste que ça s'arrête. Je t'en prie. Fais que ça s'arrête.

Il avait dit ça de la voix faible d'un enfant épuisé, parce que c'est un peu ce qu'il était en cet instant. Gwen le serra un peu plus fort pendant quelques secondes, puis elle le repoussa très légèrement et il reprit sa position initiale, les coudes sur les genoux.

- Mais tu ne peux pas mourir, plaida Gwen. Tu dois garder foi en ce monde de dingue.

Il eut un rire sans joie, froid et mauvais.

- Pourquoi ? Peut-être que ce qu'il y a derrière est mieux.

- Derrière ? Tu y es déjà allé, Jack. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien.

Il secoua la tête, avec un sourire inquiétant.

- Il n'y a rien du tout. Juste le noir et le vide, le silence, la solitude, l'absence d'absolument tout. Tu sais comment j'appelle ça ?

- Non.

- Dieu. Ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté, c'est Dieu.

Gwen soupira avec désespoir :

- Alors tu n'y trouveras ni Ianto, ni Steven.

- Je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est y aller. Mais je ne veux pas en revenir, pas cette fois.

- Il ne faut pas, répondit Gwen tandis que sa voix se cassait.

- Pourquoi dont ?

Les yeux de Gwen se remirent aussitôt à déborder, et elle prononça d'une voix tellement faible qu'elle était à peine audible :

- Parce qu'il y a toujours moyen de faire mieux…

A côté d'elle, elle entendit Jack retenir un sanglot. Elle n'en fit rien, et lui tendit une main tremblant comme une feuille. Il y déposa la bague après une hésitation, les traits tordus par les sentiments contradictoires. Gwen serra la main sur la pierre tiède, avant de se laisser aller contre Jack.

L'aube pointa à l'horizon, illuminant presque d'un coup l'appartement aux fenêtres pourtant petites. Ni Gwen, ni Jack ne se réveillèrent. La ville commença à s'agiter, les voitures à circuler et les gens à parler, en bas dans la rue.

Rhys émergea dans l'après-midi. Il trouva les deux collègues endormis dans le canapé, et la tasse de café froide sur la table basse. Il la vida dans l'évier, avant d'aller se doucher.

Jack se réveilla un peu après. Il s'écarta le plus doucement possible de Gwen, la déposant doucement sur le canapé. Il ouvrit légèrement sa main gauche, et y prit la bague aux reflets roses.

- Je vais sûrement avoir besoin de ça un jour, Gwen… murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Au loin, l'eau de la douche coulait toujours. Jack mit la pierre dans sa poche, puis avisa un bloc-notes sur le plan de travail. Il songea à écrire un mot. Puis il se dit que tout ce qu'il avait à dire, elle le savait déjà. Elle savait qu'il lui était reconnaissant pour tout, et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait de regrets. Elle savait qu'elle avait tous ses vœux de bonheur pour sa fille, et elle savait qu'elle était pardonnée pour tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire durant ses années à Torchwood.

Elle savait… On n'est pas engagé par Jack Harkness pour rien.

L'eau cessa de couler. Jack regagna la porte d'entrée – un, deux, trois, quatre. Cet appartement était vraiment petit. Il referma la porte derrière lui, sans se retourner plus d'une seconde pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Gwen s'éveilla. Rhys, en peignoir, lui apporta une tasse de café chaud.

- Où est Jack ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je pensais que tu le savais. Il était là il y a trente minutes, dans ce canapé. Vous avez discuté, hier ?

- On a parlé de… On a évoqué… tenta Gwen, cherchant dans ses souvenirs.

Elle se figea, puis baissa les yeux et regarda ses deux mains avec un ahurissement mêlé d'horreur. Elle se leva d'un bond, et commença à fouiller rageusement le sol autour d'elle, sous le canapé, dessus, près du meuble et dans la cuisine. Elle renversa dans son empressement un vase, qui vint s'écraser au sol et se briser. Rhys tenta de l'immobiliser, mais elle continua à tout fouiller avec frénésie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gwen ? Gwen !

Elle sortit une tête décoiffée aux joues rougies de sous le canapé, un air paniqué sur le visage.

- Il me l'a repris… dit-elle d'un ton horrifié. Il m'a repris le transpondeur.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle repoussa les larmes qui paraissaient sous ses paupières, avant de les rouvrir et de regarder Rhys bien en face :

- C'est bon. C'est bon, répéta-t-elle pour se rassurer.

Son époux referma ses bras autour d'elle, et elle enfouit son visage dans son cou.

- C'est bon, confirma-t-il.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Verdict ?


End file.
